


Awkward

by Chimie_Chat



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Drabble, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimie_Chat/pseuds/Chimie_Chat
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for episode 7 on.Adam decides to tell Kai about how Mira kissed him, even though he feels like it's about to be extremely awkward.





	Awkward

It was awkward. Uncomfortable even. Adam sat on in the dirt with his legs pulled up so that his elbows could rest on his knees. He was hunched over, even though the tree behind him would be close enough to lean against. The teen picked up a twig that was within arms reach and began poking at the ground with it, tracing lines and curly-queues in the dry dirt. His eyes flickered up on occasion to look the few feet away to where Kai was sitting.

Yeah. Definitely uncomfortable. 

It hadn’t been too long since Adam and Mira had been separate from their tertiary partner in that graveyard. It hadn’t been long since the reunited in that freak ice castle. Of course, this also meant only a mere couple of hours after he had almost… Well… Not exactly been with the land of the living anymore. He didn’t want to think about that though. It creeped him out. 

Instead, what was on his mind was that little instance between Dave the blind dude and relocating the virtual Grandma Willow; between freaking out about that glitch he was only just now able to explain, and running for their lives. 

A twig cracked, drawing Adam’s attention to their teams female representative; Mira kissed him.

It was uncomfortable. Thankfully, Mira hadn’t felt too bad about him not reciprocating her feelings, or at least, if she did, she didn’t make it known. So Adam didn’t have too many worries there. No, instead the source of Adam misery was the individual who hadn’t been around for that little transaction. 

How do you tell a somewhat moronic redhead that the girl he likes kissed you? At least, Adam was pretty sure Kai still liked Mira. To be honest, he wasn’t completely sure anymore. There was whatever had gone down with that Vanessa chick, and from there, well, it was hard to say what was going on in the other guy’s head. There didn’t seem to be any more passing borderline flirtatious jokes, which could mean all sorts of things really. Now, did Kai need to know? Probably not. But Adam just couldn’t shake the feeling like he needed to tell the guy. 

“Gosh darnit!” 

The random exclamation pulled Adam away from his thoughts. He looked up and saw a dust cloud dissipating from where Kai was. The other teen grumbled and rubbed at his backside as he pushed himself back off the ground. Flames sputtered out from around his hands as he once again tried to push himself a few feet off the ground. He’d been practicing trying to fly just about every second of downtime the trio had.

“Be careful or you’re going to burn the whole forest down.” In the beginning of their little adventure, Adam’s comment probably would have been harsh and judgemental, but now he had a layer of friendly humor in his voice. 

“It’s be fine.” The redhead wobbled in the air before toppling over once more.

Adam couldn’t help the slight laugh as Kai skidded along the dirt. “You ok there bud?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I think you just need more space.” They were in a clearing, but it wasn’t exactly spacious. There was enough space for some teenagers to stretch out, but not exactly room for crazy fire related tricks. Adam pushed himself up off the ground, brushing the dirt off his pants and walking over to his friend. He extended a hand out. “Need some help?”

“Thanks.” Kai took the help easily. Once he was standing he rubbed at his chin, checking to see if it was scraped or not. 

“Want to try and find a bigger space?”

“We should probably stay here until Mira get’s back though.” Kai didn’t look up from his hands as he tossed a small flame between his fingertips.

“Oh, right.” 

Mira had wandered off a bit ago to try and find some kind of food to eat. The hope was that she’d be able to talk to the different animals in the area and maybe find some kind of nuts or berries. In the meantime, she’d left Adam and Kai here. Looking at it objectively, this was probably the best possible time to have this conversation that Adam admittedly didn’t want to have. But, holding it in would just make him feel guilty. 

“So, um.” He kicked down at the ground, digging the toe of his shoe into it until it loosened up enough of the earth to make a small pile. “Hey, uh, this is a little weird but… Can I talk to you about something?”

“What?” Kai snapped his attention away from his powers to look at the other. “Uh, yeah sure. What’s up?”

“Well, uh…” Lord this was awkward. “So, something kinda happened while you were with those other guys.”

“What?” The redhead raised an eyebrow, utter confusion settling into his face. “Adam you already told me about that blind Dave guy, and the weird glitchy thing. I told you already. You’re right. We’re stuck in a game.”

“No, no. Not that.” He didn’t know why, but Adam’s face started feeling flushed. He rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably. “You see, me and Mira… Well… Mira and I were running, trying to find you, and we were both kinda freaked out.”

“So? You just want to tell me you missed me or something?”

Adam couldn’t help the slight laugh that left his lips. Well, it was more like a nervous huff. “Not exactly. We did, but, well, she got kinda freaked out about the whole ‘we might die here’ thing, and uh… She kinda… Kissed me…”

Silence. Incredibly awkward silence.

Kai’s face contorted. His mouth fell open wide before his jaw clamped shut, as if he wanted to say something. He bit at his lower lip. Tugged at his sleeve. Looked at the ground, and shoved his hands into his pockets. “So,” The ginger trailed off whatever he had been planning on saying, before the silence grew again. “So are you two like, a thing now?”

“What? No.” Adam’s eyebrows furrowed. “I told her I’m not interested.” More silence. 

Kai seemed to push himself back and forth on from his left foot to his right. His gaze was locked on a rock on the ground. “Why did you tell me this then?”

“I just didn’t want to keep any secrets from you.” Adam explained. “We’re a team. You deserve to know these kinds of things…. Also, uh… I know you liked her.”

Kai shook his head. “Not so much anymore actually.”

“Oh.” That was news. Though, after Venessa, that made sense. “Ok then.”

“I thought you had a thing for her.” Kai finally looked up, but didn’t make eye contact still. Everything about his body language was tense. 

Adam gave him the once over. “Nope.”

“Why not?” An odd question to add to an odd conversation. “Not to like, be that guy, but she’s objectively cool and pretty and stuff.”

“She’s uh,” Funnily enough, Adam couldn’t help the slight grin growing on his face. “She’s not my type.”

That got yet another confused look in response. Kai’s body language relaxed some, probably a sign that he was actually interested in the conversation rather than just troubled. “What is your type then?”

“Guys.”

Wow. Yeah. He definitely hadn’t meant to say that outloud. Not to say that Adam wanted to hide his sexuality, but he hadn’t exactly been planning on sharing it either. But here it was… Out in the open. Kai’s eyes were wide a saucers. At first Adam thought was was going to be a bad thing, but before he could say anything else, Kai suddenly burst out laughing. 

“Well that changes things.” The redhead stepped closer and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Good for you man.” The contact was fleeting, as the teen soon walked past and restarted practicing using his powers once more. 

“So, we good?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Kai turned to face Adam again. “You just told me Mira kissed a gay guy. That’s kinda funny.” 

Adam let out a breath. Good. That was definitely a positive reaction. With a slight smile on his face, he went back to his spot on the ground, making sure to leave plenty of room so he could avoid getting blasted with flames. 

“Other than like, guys and junk, what is your type?” Kai asked halfheartedly as he tried to maintain a four foot distance above the ground.

Adam thought about it, leaning back against a tree. It seemed to be now or never today.

“You.”

There was a crash as Kai hit the ground.


End file.
